Coração Domado
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Sentindo que a estrada não era vida para uma garotinha, Sesshomaru deixou Rin sob os cuidados de uma sacerdotisa. Os anos passaram e a menina tornouse uma bela mulher. Agora, se reencontram.


**Coração Domado**

A brisa suave levava as delicadas flores das cerejeiras. A jovem de dezoito anos observava e admirava a calma que aquela tarde lhe proporcionara. Rin viu que o sol estava se pondo e logo escureceria, levantou-se e sacudiu a grama que ficou agarrada ao seu kimono.

Correu em direção ao templo, a senhora Otta ficará apreensiva se demorar a voltar. Com uma ponta de apreensão atravessou a velha ponte de madeira, desgastada pelo tempo, que ameaçava cair a qualquer momento.

Durante sete anos percorreu esse caminho do templo até as cerejeiras. Era o seu lugar preferido. Era ali que se lembrava dele.

Ainda sentia raiva e mágoa por ele tê-la abandonado sem dar-lhe escolha ou explicações. Simplesmente, numa manhã de primavera, a deixou no Templo e partiu acompanhado por Jaken.

O barulho de cavalos se aproximando deixaram Rin paralisada. Lembrou-se que devido as guerras entre os feudos, havia muitos soldados desertores e bandidos na região. No ano passado, bandidos pegaram uma mocinha da vila e o que fizeram com ela foi tão terrível que a menina suicidou-se.

Temia que tais homens a pegassem, só de pensar nisso um arrepio percorreu seu corpo.

Se alcançasse o Templo estaria a salvo. Engoliu em seco e começou a andar a passos apressados.

Olhou para trás e viu um grupo de cinco homens desconhecidos a cavalo, subitamente eles partiram em disparada em sua direção.

Rin gritou de medo e começou a correr, mas um dos homens a alcançava a cavalo. Desvencilhando da primeira tentativa de ser levada por eles, Rin correu para a mata, pretendia confundi-los entre as árvores, esconder-se e fugir mais tarde.

Os homens desmontaram e começaram a correr atrás dela.

Cega pelo medo e pelas lágrimas que teimavam a cair de seus olhos, Rin colidiu com um dos homens que cortou caminho e a interceptara. Braços grossos a enlaçaram, um cheiro fétido de suor, ranço e álcool roubavam-lhe o fôlego.

"Ei! Olha que belezinha!"-disse pressionando-a contra uma árvore, colando seu corpo seboso com o dela.

Ofegante, Rin tentava soltar-se, esperneava, chutava...mas ele era muito forte.

"Solte-me..."-pediu aflita.

"E deixar uma preciosidade como você fugir? Não."

"Faz dias que não temos uma mulher tão bonita e cheirosa."-falou outro que se aproximava.

Os homens chegaram, sorrisos maliciosos em rostos cujos semblantes estavam alterados pela bebida.

"Vocês são samurais...por que fazem isso! Não têm honra?"

Eles gargalharam diante do que a menina dissera.

"Alguém me ajude!"-gritou esperançosa.

"Não gaste saliva, guria. Ninguém passa por aqui a não ser meninas burrinhas como você! Não sabe que homens maus andam por essa estrada?"-ele ria dela.

O infame tocou um de seus seios. Dedos repulsivos desfaziam de sua roupa.Sabendo-se sem salvação, Rin tentou empurrá-lo, gritava, fazendo os homens rirem de suas vãs tentativas de fuga.

"Anda logo, Matsuo! Depois de você serei eu."

"É. Você é o primeiro só porque pegou a garota. Mas na próxima vez serei eu o primeiro!"

Pelos Deuses! Eles iriam violentá-la! Com toda a força de que era capaz, Rin cerrou os dentes no braço do seu agressor, decidida a não sem entregar sem luta.

O grandalhão gritou de dor, e sentindo humilhado pelas risadas dos companheiros, a esbofeteou e segurou-a pelo pescoço com ambas as mãos, erguendo-a no ar.

"Ah! Droga, Matsuo! Vai matar outra?"-um dos homens reclamou.

"Deixa."-disse outro.-"Na vila tem mais garotas bonitas!"

Rin tentou chutá-lo, porém não tinha mais forças. Estava zonza, não conseguia respirar...estava sendo estrangulada!

De súbito, o homem soltou um gemido e soltou-a.

Rin desabou no chão, fechando os olhos respirava profundamente, lágrimas quentes rolaram por suas faces.

"Q-Quem...?"

"U-um youkai?"

Com extrema dificuldade, Rin abriu os olhos e olhou para o chão, onde estava o corpo do homem que atentara contra a sua vida, tinha um enorme ferimento que varava seu corpo, como se tivesse sido produzido por garras.

"Bem que ouvimosss um sssom essstranho, SSesshomaru-ssssama!"

Ao ouvir o nome, Rin levantou o olhar e fitou seu salvador. Cabelos prateados, olhos dourados, altivos e frios. De sua mão pingava o sangue do homem que a agredira. Era ele!

"Sesshomaru-sama?"-murmurou, não conseguindo acreditar que era ele.

"Rin? É você?"- a expressão fria do olhar deu lugar ao assombro ao reconhecer naquela jovem mulher, a menina que conheceu...e estava ferida.

Ele notou as marcas em seu pescoço e o sangue que escorria dos lábios cortados pelo tapa que recebera.Rin tentou cobrir os seios nus com o que restava de seu kimono, abaixando o olhar envergonhada.

Os homens ao verem o companheiro morto, sacaram suas espadas e avançaram contra Sesshomaru.

Com um olhar que denotava a raiva que estava sentido, Sesshomaru apenas realizou um rápido movimento de sua garra, e os homens lançaram gritos de dor e caíram ao chão retalhados.

"Malditossss humanosss! Elesss tiveram o que meresssiam!"-Jaken falou orgulhosamente.

A raiva que toldou o rosto do poderoso youkai durante breves segundos, imediatamente foi substituída por uma expressão impenetrável. Com cuidado abaixou-se e retirou a blusa de seu kimono, cobrindo o corpo de Rin.

"Vamos."-ele falou friamente.-"Vou levá-la até o Templo."

Fitando-o timidamente, deixou-se se envolver pelo abraço protetor dele, mantendo a cabeça apoiada no peito largo.

Depois mostraria a ele a raiva que sentia por ter ido embora, mas agora estava feliz por ter o seu Sesshomaru-sama de volta.

Sesshomaru não queria demonstrar mas estava muito feliz de ter reencontrado Rin. Embora não imaginasse que seus caminhos se cruzariam daquela maneira.

Já havia decidido passar pelo Templo vê-la, mesmo que fosse de longe, pois havia decidido que o lugar dela era ente os de sua raça. Os anos que se passaram foram frios e tediosos, sem a alegria espontânea da menina por perto.

Ainda bem que decidiram passar por aquela estrada e ouviram seus gritos. Inicialmente tentou ignorá-lo, mas algo dentro dele o incitou a ir em direção ao pedido de socorro.

Quando viu a cena, não pensou duas vezes em agir. Estava ficando de coração mole desde a última vez que viu Inuyasha, mas assim que a reconheceu...naquele estado...jurou que não perdoaria aqueles vermes!

Lançou um olhar discreto para ela, estavam caminhando lado a lado. Ela não era mais a menina que deixou para trás. Havia se tornado uma bela mulher!

Cabelos negros como a noite. Longos e lisos, que chegavam até a cintura. Os olhos expressivos, também negros. Sim. Ela havia se tornado uma criatura graciosa e linda.

Um estremecimento de desejo o percorreu de alto a baixo ao pensar no corpo sinuoso, nas feições delicadas e nos lábios rosados.

Desviou o olhar, tentando tirar tais pensamentos de sua mente.

Jaken que caminhava mais a frente parou e avisou que haviam chegado ao Templo.

A sacerdotisa os recebeu muito bem. Afinal, ela não era louca de destratar ou desafiar um youkai tão poderoso quanto Sesshomaru. Além do mais, chegara a simpatizar com ele, pois demonstrou compaixão ao se importar com o destino de uma menina anos atrás. Só não imaginava que ele voltasse.

"Sesshomaru-sama."-disse a mulher idosa.-"Quanta honra! Pretende ficar muito tempo?"

"Não precisa se preocupar, velha. Amanhã mesmo irei embora." –respondeu com a sua costumeira frieza. –"Passei por aqui por acaso."

Ao ouvir isso, Rin estremeceu. Ele não voltou para vê-la? Para buscá-la? Temia nunca mais vê-lo novamente. O que faria?

Naquela noite, durante a refeição, nada disseram. Tudo transcorreu em silêncio absoluta. Em seu quarto, Rin pensava em sua tristeza e imaginava em como iria viver dali em diante. Ele partiria de novo e não a levaria com ele. Para Sesshomaru-sama, ela era um fardo.

A valha sacerdotisa pediu licença e entrou.

"Por que essa tristeza, menina? Achei que a visita dele a deixaria feliz."

"Ele vai embora, senhora. Para ele não significo nada!"-Rin estava em prantos.-"Quando eu o encontrei, fiquei atraída pela aparente fragilidade dele. Sentia necessidade de ficar perto dele, pois sua tristeza e solidão me comoviam. Quando ele salvou minha vida, vi a sua força e decidi ficar sempre perto dele. Achei que significava alguma coisa em sua vida, mas..."

"Está apaixonada."-a senhora refletiu.-"Amar um youkai não é fácil. Ainda mais alguém como ele."

"O que eu faço, senhora? Se ele partir, não vou agüentar de tristeza. Quero ir com ele...mesmo que ele não me ame, quero ficar perto dele."

"Está enganada se acha que ele não nutre sentimentos por você. Um amigo me contou que ele estava insuportável nesses anos. Sentiu a sua falta."

"Verdade?"-um brilho de esperança iluminou seus olhos.

"Vamos fazer a prova...mas deve deixar seus pudores de lado e fazer o que eu vou lhe explicar."

Mais tarde, Seshomaru estava deitado no quarto arrumado para ele, não conseguia dormir.

Fitava o teto, pensando em Rin. No jantar, estava linda com o kimono novo e limpo, os cabelos presos por um coque meio solto. Precisou se controlar para não tocá-la novamente e descobrir qual era o gosto daquela boca tão sensual!

Maldição! Não poderia estar tendo esses sentimentos por uma humana!

Seu pai deve estar rindo dele em seu túmulo, rindo do filho que desprezava os humanos e considerava o amor entre os youkais e humanos um absurdo. Ele considerava o amor um sentimento que enfraquecia os tolos.

Não entendia por que seu irmão Inuyasha desistiu do poder total por causa do seu amor pela humana que viajava com ele. Não entendia até agora...

Ele ansiava estar com Rin, tocar seus cabelos, sua pele de seda, tomá-la em seus braços e...

Então, um vulto na porta chamou a sua atenção, desviando seus pensamentos.. Reconheceu o perfume de cerejeira que ela usava. Ela abriu a porta e entrou, fechando-a em seguida. Estava usando um simples kimono branco, como se estivesse se preparando para dormir. Seus cabelos estavam soltos,caindo sobre seus ombros e costas. Estava ajoelhada na sua frente.

Ele sentou-se e a fitou intensamente.

"Rin, o que deseja?"

"Tomei uma decisão, Sesshomaru-sama."-respondeu encarando aqueles olhos dourados.

"E o que é?"

Com gestos delicados e calmos, ela levantou-se e retirou o kimono, revelando a sua nudez. O youkai diante da cena, deixou a expressão fria e abriu a boca diante da visão do corpo bem feito de Rin. Estava tendo uma visão? Ela estava mesmo diante dele, exatamente como fantasiava?

"Não sou mais uma criança, Sesshomaru-sama. Sou uma mulher e há muito tempo decidi que seria a sua mulher. Só sua."

Tenso, ele observava cada detalhe de seu corpo e gestos. Rin deitou-se ao seu lado, no futon, deslizou as mãos pelas costas largas, puxando-o ainda para mais perto.

Então, Sesshomaru beijou sua boca, avidamente.

Rin estava experimentando uma estranha sensação de urgência. Segurando-o pela nuca, arqueou as costas e roçou os seios contra o peito viril. Sesshomaru gemeu baixinho, revelando uma invulnerabilidade insuspeita.

Fechando os olhos, sentiu quando a mão dele acariciava um de seus seios, e com a boca, ele explorava e sugava o outro mamilo. Ela saboreou cada segundo dessa carícia.

Sôfregos, buscaram os lábios um do outro mais uma vez. Ela o ajudou a se livrar rapidamente das roupas que usava. Mãos e lábios acariciavam-se mutuamente.

Sesshomaru encaixou a mão entre suas coxas, e com extrema delicadeza, ele explorou o interior da cavidade úmida com um dedo enquanto a massageava no ponto mais sensível. Enlouquecida de prazer, ele sussurrou:

"Sesshomaru-sama...por favor..mostre-me o que fazer..."

Sem pressa, ele continuou a acariciá-la, cobrindo de beijos cada centímetros de seu corpo, até ouvi-la gritar de prazer. Desejando dar prazer a ele, e sem nenhuma experiência, Rin decidiu fazer exatamente como ele fizera com ela.

Começou a acariciá-lo, beijar todo o seu corpo másculo, sugando e mordiscando os mamilos do peito másculo de Sesshomaru, arrancando gemidos roucos de seus lábios. Mãos delicadas desceram, por seu ventre rijo até encontrarem seu membro rígido pelo desejo e pegou-o firmemente.

Mesmo incerta sobre o que fazer, seguiu seus instintos e começou a acariciar o órgão, até fazê-lo gemer.

"Abra-se para mim, Rin..."-sua voz não era mais fria ou autoritária. Estava carregada pelo desejo, terna e doce.

"Sesshomaru-sama..."-gemeu.

"Apenas me chame de Sesshomaru."-pediu com a voz rouca.

"Sesshomaru..."-foi como um murmúrio.

Atendendo ao pedido, Rin entreabriu as pernas e Sesshomaru se encaixou entre elas, penetrando-a devagar e carinhosamente. Quando sentiu a dor de ser possuída, teve seu grito abafado por um beijo de seu amado.

À medida que o ritmo das investidas ia se intensificando ela procurou acompanhá-lo, movendo os quadris e puxando-o mais para perto o enlaçando com suas pernas, até explodirem juntos em êxtase.

Chegaram ao clímax ao mesmo tempo e num último instante ela ouviu-o murmurar três palavras:

"Eu te amo."

Após alguns instantes, recobrou o fôlego, e fitou-o nos olhos.

"Ouvi bem? Disse que me ama?"

"Sim."-respondeu, acariciando seus cabelos, ainda deitado sobre ela.-"Mas, você me ama?"

"Sim. Amo-te desesperadamente."

Sesshomaru rolou para o lado, deitou-se de costas e deixou que Rin se aconchegasse ao seu corpo.

"Jura que não me deixará mais?"-Rin perguntou, temendo a resposta.

"Partirei amanhã..."

Rin fechou os olhos, não queria chorar.

"...preciso preparar meu palácio para receber a sua nova senhora e minha esposa. Tudo tem que estar digno de sua pessoa."

Ela levantou a cabeça, não sabia se ria ou se chorava.

"Sua esposa?"

"Sim. Aceita ser minha esposa? Quero você ao meu lado. Não imagina o quanto a minha vida ficou sem graça na sua ausência. Quero protegê-la durante o dia e esquentá-la à noite. E então?"

Rin ficou corada e o beijou suavemente.

"Sim. Sim. SIM!"-respondeu eufórica.

Pela primeira vez, ele sorriu com alegria, e a beijou com intenso desejo. Sentia que essa noite seria pouca para satisfazer o desejo que se apossava deles.

Enquanto os amantes se beijavam e se entregavam novamente ao ato do amor. Jaken e a velha sacerdotisa tomavam chá sob a luz do luar.

"Ainda bem que ssseu plano deu sserto, Sssssenhora Otta! Não agüentava mais ver o SSSesshomaru-sssama sssussspirando pelossss cantosss."

"Nem eu agüentava mais ver a Rin tão triste."-a velha bebeu um pouco de chá-"Eles se amam e precisavam de um impulso para demonstrar esse sentimento. Gostei de ajudar."

"Ssssim. No fundo sssempre gossstei daquela moleca!"

"Bem. Boa noite, senhor Jaken! Duvido que eles acordem cedo amanhã."

Jaken fica sentado, tomando seu chá satisfeito.

"Já imaginou que daqui a alguns anos o castelo do seu senhor estará cheio de pequenos hanyous? Talvez puxem a personalidade do pai."-a mulher disse sorrindo, antes de sair.

Jaken fica paralisado e deixa o chá cair.

Vários pequenos Sesshomarus mandando nele!

De repente, ele desmaia.

Fim...


End file.
